With the explosive growth of Internet data, there is a growing number of phishing websites stealing private information such as users submitted bank account numbers and passwords. Phishing website pages are identical to interfaces of true websites. One kind of fraud may include asking visitors to submit privacy information such as bank account numbers and passwords by attracting users with information of winning a lottery. Another kind of fraud is to defraud bank card information or Alipay account numbers of users by simulating online payment pages such as Taobao and ICBC. Frequent appearance of the phishing websites causes great damage to privacy and asset securities of network users. However, existing methods for detecting a phishing page have the disadvantages of short effective time and narrow usable range, and thus cannot effectively guarantee the security of network environment for the users.